Levander Hart
Levander Hart is a minor character from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He's a student at Norrisville High and formerly a member of the band 30 Seconds to Math. Role in the Episode Three months prior to the events of the episode "Unstank My Hart", Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman decided to recruit Levander as a member of their synthesized band 30 Seconds to Math, as he had provided the best rock gear. But when Levander showed up to show off his skills, Randy and Howard realized his talents weren't exactly "top notch". Randy knew they'd have to give up the equipment if they kicked him out, as the equipment was the primary reason he and Howard recruited Levander. After finding out that he'd been used, Levander ran away sobbing. The Sorcerer took advantage of the predicament after hearing Levander's cries and used a special type of Stank to possess Levander's guitar and grant him the skills he desired so. Over time, Levander's newly acquired skills made him a rather popular rock star (he had even acquired a limousine of his very own, along with a pair of bouncers). One day, he paid a visit to Randy and Howard and told the duo to meet him backstage at the Norrisville High Amphitheater at 4:30, telling them it was a "reunion". Unbeknownst to either of them, this was actually the seed of revenge the Sorcerer planted months ago. That night at the concert, Randy and Howard showed up all dressed for the occasion. No sooner had Randy just begun to play did Levander reveal his true intentions. Without further ado, he had his bouncers remove Randy and Howard from the stage as the get-back for removing him. As Levander began playing solo, the Stank that had been building up finally transformed Levander into a lightning monster right in front of the crowd, causing them to flee in terror. Randy showed up as the Ninja and did battle with Levander, but the monster proved to be far too strong, even for the Ninja's Tengu fireball. Randy realized that the only way to remove the Stank from Levander was to set right what once went wrong. Howard and Randy apologized to Levander and played along with him, dispelling the Stank. Afterwards, they made up by performing at Greg's Game Hole (only for a major power outage to happen). Trivia Gallery Levander feelings hurt.png U used Levander.png|"You used me! I hate you!" Levander run.png Levander ill show em.png|Levander vows he'll have everyone recognize his true potential. Guitar Possession.png|The Stank possessing Levander's guitar. Oh yeah Levander.png|"Oh yeah!" Famous Levander.png|Famous Levander. Levander meet me there.png UnstankMyHart - 196.jpg|"Single tear. No fear." Levander glowing eyes.png|Levander's eyes give off an ominous glow. UnstankMyHart - 349.jpg Levander grin.png Stanked electric guitar.png|Levander's stanked guitar. Mean Stank Riff.png LevanderWhatSayU.jpg Levander kick shoobs out.png|Levander about to eject Randy and Howard. Real_Shoobs_Aint_They.jpg UnstankMyHart_-_510.jpg|"Revenge!" UnstankMyHart_-_512.jpg|"Shoobs!" Xcuse Levander.png|"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rock and roll show to play." Vengeance Rocks.png UnstankMyHart_-_Levandermorph.jpg|Levander changes into a monster. UnstankMyHart - 565.jpg UnstankMyHart - 632.jpg|Levander starts causing chaos. UnstankMyHart - 577.jpg UnstankMyHart - 646.jpg Shockbolt Levander.png UnstankMyHart - 682.jpg UnstankMyHart - 712.jpg UnstankMyHart - 720.jpg Wrong 10fold.png|"The wrong not righted..." 10fold Bats.png|"...pays back ten-fold." Levander destanked.png|The Stank dispersing. UnstankMyHart - 838.jpg UnstankMyHart - 806.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Musicians Category:Neutral characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters